Clash of Roscoe vs Degrassi
by degrassirox
Summary: A Degrassi and Roscoe meet in the cause of a big game. Will there b any cross hook ups or will everything go on as usual.For the readers i changed the rating just to be safe. Leave reviews plz and i will repost if you do.
1. The Announcement

Well I hope you like this story I think it's a good idea but I like everything I write so make sure to review

Travis: Hey

Ray: Hey did you hear about the game we're going to have against a school called Degrassi?

Robbie: Yea

Ray: I'm playing and well I heard about this guy Spinner I think that's his name I mean who would name their kid Spinner?

Robbie: That's probably not his name anyways that's probably a nickname

Travis: Yea most likely this guy most be really weird to have a nickname like that

Ray: Well my point was that I heard he's really good

Travis: Wait in soccer?

Ray: Yea what else would I be playing?

Robbie: I don't know but good luck because I heard that they haven't lost this year

Travis: What's your record anyways

Ray: umm we haven't won but I did score a goal once

(At Degrassi Community School)

Spinner: Hey you guys did you hear about our game against a school called Henry Roscoe High

Paige: yea I did what did you hear about them they any good?

Spinner: They haven't won

Paige: Well I hope that you dedicate a goal to me

Jimmy: Well if he scores one.

Hazel: Well we'll be rooting for you the whole Spirit Squad will be

Marco: Yea I'll be watching too.

(back at Roscoe)

Kim on PA: Students we will be having a pep rally at 2:00 make sure to be there and bring you Roscoe spirit Go! Roscoe

Ray: You know if she actually meant that it would be great

Robbie: What makes you think that she doesn't

Ray: Well first of all I mean listen to her she doesn't really sound like it

Robbie: and second?

Ray: Second she hates all of us anyways she doesn't like any of the people on the team

This is the end of the first chapter I think it sucked but maybe you'll like it 


	2. Girls in his mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or RFR (again I wish I did)

(N/A Umm answering some reviews aka. ….Nash…. umm well I will start co-writing with her it's just we've had a lot of schoolwork so please don't get mad about this you don't have to keep on checking here but I will soon co-write another chapter of her stuff.)

Robbie: So how do you think you'll do?

Ray: Well I think we will lose at least 5 to 0

Robbie: That bad huh?

Travis: Okay well just believe in yourself and you can achieve

Ray: Yea right this team rocks okay they haven't lost

Robbie: So that doesn't mean anything

Ray: We try we just never succeed

Travis: So? You can still try

Robbie: Well I heard they have some really cute girls over there.

Travis: Well does that really matter when you have already found the girl that you want and that you love

Bridget comes into the conversation

Bridget: That's so sweet!

She kisses him on the cheek lightly

Travis: Well you know it's true

Robbie: Well yes but I heard there's this girl named Heather Sinclair and well I just heard that she is very cute

Ray: Well I also have found the girl that I know that is great for me and that girl is the one and only Grace

Grace: Oh that's sweet

She kisses him on the cheek lightly

Ray: So what's up with your day? Good? Bad?

Grace: Well all my classes have been great and you

Ray: well I just found out that in soccer we're going to play the undefeated school Degrassi

Grace: Well you know I'll be there cheering you guys on

Robbie: I'll be getting in with Heather Sinclair

Travis: You are so shallow today

Robbie: Well you may think that right now but I will have a girl like Bridget for you

Travis: Well when you put it like that

Robbie: Well yea ok so I have to go to class so see you later

Travis: We going to do RFR today?

Robbie: Yea why wouldn't we

Travis: I don't know so I'll see you later

Well this is the newest review please and I will go back to co-writing okay …. Nash….


	3. New ideas

Umm sorry I haven't updated in a long while I'll try to update sooner but I had a lot of stuff on my mind so here goes and also I'm finally putting Lily in if any of you actually noticed she wasn't in d other chaps

Robbie: Ok Robbie today is the day don't be bad just be yourself

Ray: Hey Robbie were you just talking to yourself

Robbie: Umm sort of I'm nervous

Ray: Okay whatever you say man but the thing is you haven't even seen this girl how do you know that your sources aren't lying

Robbie: Well I guess I don't know

Lily: Hey you guys what's up

Ray: What's up is that we're gonna get our asses kicked all over the place

Lily: Well nice to know you're side of the story

Ray: Yea very nice huh?

Travis: Hey Ray you nervous

Robbie: I am!

Ray: Yea me too I hope we don't get whooped too bad

Lily: I'm sure you won't

Robbie: Yea and I really hope Heather says yes

Lily: Who's that?

Robbie: Just a girl from the other school Ray's playing against

Lily: O ok

Robbie: Yea

Travis: Ok so good luck Ray I'll be at the game okay?

Ray: Yea just try not to laugh too hard

Travis: Now I won't but I don't know about the other team

Robbie: Yea

At Degrassi

Spinner: Man this is going to be the easiest game ever

Jimmy: Yea I mean these guys haven't won any of their games now that's just sad

Paige: Yea but still play your hardest honeybee

Spinner: You know I will

Marco: Yea and spare them some honor why don't you

Spinner: Now why would I do that?

Marco: Because I heard there's this really cute guy over there named River Pierce

Spinner: Triple Eww man you know I'm still homophobic

Paige: And what with you and Dylan

Marco: well we decided that we don't have much in common so we broke up

Paige: Oh ok

Jimmy: Yea and I heard that there is also a really cute girl over there named Lily

Paige: and what with _you_ and Hazel

Jimmy: Well I wanted something different from what we had so we broke up

Ashley: Well I guess a lot of break ups this year huh?

Craig: Ashley get over it

Paige: Yea Ash it happens

Craig: Yea

Ashley: It really hurt me

Craig: Ok Ashley meet me in the gym after school I have something for you

What does Craig have for Ashley?

Who will hook up with who?

I will write later ok so stay tuned 2 this story


	4. Song, and hunt for girls

N/A Again I no I haven't posted in a while but I'm trying to get out of that habit

At the Gym

Craig: Look Ash I have a song for you ok

_I know that I hurt you_

_I know life has been hard _

_I know how you feel_

_But I still have something to say_

_Get Over It_

_I'm sorry but _

_Get Over it_

_I know it's hard _

_But please do_

_Get someone new_

_You can do it_

_Please do it_

_I want to be friends again_

_I want the anger to end_

_So please get over it_

_I know what I did _

_But don't be sordid_

_You can be happy again_

_You can have more friends_

Craig: Look Ash I'm really sorry

Ashley: Look I'm sorry if it might take longer than you might like but I'll really try and it'll be hard but I'll try

Craig: Ok thanks Ash cuz I really want to be friends

At the field

Robbie: Where is she! Travis have you seen a girl that is blonde, really pretty, about 5'4, with blue eyes, and really pretty?

Travis: First of all Robbie you said really pretty twice and second of all how do you know what she looks like? And third of all: no

Robbie: I have my sources trust me by the way where is Lily?

Travis: I don't know she was looking for some guy too.

Robbie: That's the reason I wanted to talk to her I found the guy she was looking for

Travis: You did? How do you know its him?

Robbie: Don't ask so many questions and I know its him because they had talked on the internet and he said that they were going to meet up. Want to meet him?

Travis: Yea sure

Robbie: Hey Jimmy come over here

Jimmy: Hey Robbie who this?

Robbie: This is Travis he's my friend

Jimmy: Hey what's up I'm Jimmy

Travis: Travis

Jimmy: well I gotta go look for Lily

Robbie: I gotta go look for Heather

Travis: And I gotta go look for Bridget see you guys later

What will happen?

Who will hook up w/ who?

Will Ashley forgive Craig?


	5. Changes

N/A I'm sorry again because I haven't posted in a while. But now I'm back and ready to post.

Robbie: Hi are you Heather?

Emma: No my name is Emma but why are you looking for Heather Sinclair?

Robbie: Oh sorry it's just someone told me that Heather looked like you. I'm looking for her because I want to see if she really looks like what they told me

Emma: Well Heather isn't here she never comes to these games. Looks like you got tricked

Robbie: O. Well I'm sorry I called you Heather

Emma: It's ok but are you from Roscoe High?

Robbie: Yea why?

Emma: Because I've been hearing this great radio station called Radio Free Roscoe

Robbie: Yea that's a good station isn't it

Emma: Yea I was actually looking for the guy with the nickname Question Mark

Robbie: Why were you looking for him?

Emma: Because I think that the way he thinks is just great he sounds really insightful

Robbie: Well can I tell you a little secret

Emma: Wait you're not going to tell me that you're question mark are you

Robbie: Umm well this should be a secret but yea I am.

Emma: Oh my God I can't believe it I actually get to meet you

Robbie: Look I'm having a party later do you want to come

Emma: Yea sure but listen I have to go but I'll see you at the party. Wait where is it?

Robbie: It's a couple blocks from here in Caminito Blythefield the house number is 2000 ok I'll see you there

Emma: Yea I'll see you there

Robbie: Hey Travis

Travis: Hey Robbie did you find Heather?

Robbie: No I found one better her name is Emma

Travis: That's cool so what else is up

Robbie: Apparently I'm having a party tonight

Travis: Ok so should I invite some people from Roscoe

Robbie: Yea I'm going to ask jimmy to invite some people from degrassi

Travis: ok so I'll see you later

Robbie: Ok

Jimmy: Hey Robbie I heard you were going to have a party. Why didn't you invite me

Robbie: man news travels fast at degrassi I was going to invite you its just that I barely like a minute ago thought about having a party

Jimmy: o ok so where is it

Robbie filled him in on the details

Jimmy: ok well I'll see you there

N/A Well for right now that's all I could think of so keep reviewing and I'll post something as soon as I come up w/ it ok?


	6. Preparty prep

N/A Hey peoples sorry I haven't updated in a while but hopefully I'll be back to update more and more!

(before the party)

Robbie: Ray I can't believe you guys won.

Ray: Trust me man I can't believe it either.

Robbie: So is the whole team going to come here to celebrate?

Ray: Yea. Did you see River making out with some guy from Degrassi?

Robbie: No are you kidding me I thought River was straight.

Ray: I thought so too but I guess not.

Robbie: Yea.

Ray: So when is the party gonna start?

Robbie: In like ten minutes but I need to get this place cleaned up.

Ray: Need any help?

Robbie: Yea I need you to get some beers.

Ray: Ok how many? 50?

Robbie: Yea that might be enough.

Ray: Ok I'll be right back.

Robbie: Ok (talking to himself) This is going to be awesome.

(Lily enters)

Lily: Hey Robbie

Robbie: Hey Lily so what happened with you and Jimmy are you going to hook up with him?

Lily: Of course and what about you and Heather?

Robbie: Forget Heather I invited another girl her name is Emma.

Lily: Ohh well this is going to be a fun night


End file.
